Dreams
by Owl and Crow
Summary: Since her eighteenth birthday, weeks ago, Melanie had insisted on sleeping next to Jared rather than her brother. Suffice to say he hadn't been able to sleep since she turned eighteen. Mel/Jared canon fic about their first time together. Take rating serious! Lemons!


Author's Note: I wrote this story because I wanted to read a story like this. A story about Jared and Mel's first time and that's what this is. I also wanted to read a good, plausible story about Wanda and Ian and I'm in the process of writing that now, so if you like this keep your eyes open for that. And if you've found a good story about Ian and Wanda or Jared and Mel shoot me a message because I'd love to read it! Thanks and enjoy!

-Owl and Crow

P.S. For any of my faithful Children of Potter reader, I haven't given up on that story though I know it looks like I have. I promise I haven't! I still have a few more chapters to go I just need to figure out how to get there. Thank for your patients hopefully it will be well worth it.

DREAMS

In the still of the night Jared felt Melanie move by his side. Since her eighteenth birthday, weeks ago, she had insisted on sleeping next to him rather than her brother. Suffice to say he hadn't been able to sleep since she turned eighteen. He was sure she was disappointed. In fact he knew she was, though she hadn't said anything. No Melanie let her discontent be known in far subtler, far more torturous ways. These days when she stole clothes from the parasites she picked tight little outfits with short skirts and low collars. Before succumbing to sleep every night she would press her body tight against his, she would kiss him hard, tangling her fingers in his hair and moaning when he returned her passion. When he pulled away, she would sigh dramatically and turn over. Leaving him without so much as an inch of her body pressed to his.

That was the worst part in his opinion. Knowing that she was so disappointed she didn't even want to snuggle up with him. He would spend hours after watching her, willing her to roll over into his arms. He missed the feel of falling asleep with a woman warm and satisfied in his arms. That being the case it was curious he hadn't given in yet. He knew he would, he knew it was only a matter of time, he knew that the night would come when she rolled away from him and he followed her.

He grit his teeth and tried to keep his head about him. He wanted Melanie to really think about this before she did anything she couldn't take back. Rationally he knew that as the last man and woman on earth they almost had an obligation to go forth and multiply but Jared couldn't imagine bringing a child in this kind of world. It reminded him of a story he'd heard in school, before the invasion, of a slave woman who killed her child rather than let it be sold into slavery. He thought of Jamie and Mel as family and he knew that he would never be able to do something like that to them but it did make him think about what he would do if one of them were taken from him. Would he be able to kill them? It wouldn't really be them so...

Melanie wiggled next to him and he felt his heart clench in his chest. He hated to think what he would do if they took her. She was so important to him. He didn't think he could go on without her, he knew he wouldn't want to. His eyes were drawn to her, his train of thought such that he needed to know she was still her own person. Thoughtlessly he slipped his arm around her and rolled her onto his chest, they were sleeping in the only bedroom while Jamie took the couch. He kissed her until her eyes popped open, her human eyes.

She lay a hand on his chest and sat up, yawning. Jared followed her up, sealing his lips back over hers. Something about the very real possibility of losing her at any moment spurred him into action. He would spend the rest of his life with Melanie, of that he was absolutely positive. If the worst happened he imagined they would stay together even if they were both infected by parasites. He'd seen it happen tons of times. It was as if love was more powerful than the aliens themselves.

But he wouldn't think about that now. It was more important to make this moment perfect for Melanie. She was his world, his salvation, a ray of blistering sunlight after years in darkness. And while he couldn't give her dinner and a movie, he couldn't give her a ring or vows, but he could give her his heart and his body. And he intended to.

Jared rolled Melanie over, he braced his arms, hovering over her. She looked up at him with glazed eyes and a dazed expression. Mind made up, he told her, "I'm going to make love to you."

"You- what- wait now?" She tried to sit up again, but Jared didn't move. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. "Are you sure?"

He let out a bark of laughter. "That's my line, Mel," he said. "I don't want to do anything you'll regret."

She kissed him softer this time. "I couldn't regret anything if I did it with you." He smiled and dipped down, before he lay his lips on hers once more she whispered, "you're mine, Jared Howe, mine."

"And you're mine, Melanie Stryder."

She laughed quietly as his lips peppered her face and neck with kisses. Melanie's fingers found the hem of his shirt, he sat up and pulled it off. Before he could come back down on top of her, Melanie had her hands all over his chest, he leaned back on his heels and let her explore. He had to repeatedly remind himself that this was her first time and she was bound to be curious about the male body. It did something to him- knowing that his was the only male body she had ever seen or ever would. He couldn't keep his hands to himself. He'd finally given himself permission to make her his lover, he wasn't about to let her do all the touching.

Jared stroked her thighs, left bare by her shorts. At the last parasites' house, she had taken a shower, the smoothness of her legs- from heel to hip- told him she'd shaved. He wondered for a moment if she'd given all her body hair the axe. He smiled when he thought he would soon find out.

"What are smiling about?" She asked, breathless.

He quirked his head to the side, "you're wearing too many clothes."

"Is that so?" He nodded, tugging at the clasps of his jeans. "Are you gonna do something about that?"

"Oh, hell, yeah."

He dove back onto her, pulling her shirt up and tugging her shorts down. She wore nothing under her shirt and as soon as Jared realized that he gave up trying to take off her shorts. His hands and mouth fought for the right to taste and feel. Melanie let out a startled gasp, arching her back, when his lips plucked at her nipple as his fingers latched onto the orb, as he took possession of the twins that had been torturing him since they met. He remembered how they felt pressed against him the first time he kissed her. And now he had one in his hand and the other in his mouth. He switched between the two over and over. Wishing he could have both in his mouth at the same time. All the while Melanie writhed beneath him, alternating between holding him closer and tugging him away. He ignored her for the most part, understanding that she was feeling the conflict of passion. Wanting the torment to end but at the same time wanting it to go on forever.

She gave up on his hair and pulled her own shirt the rest of the way off. Jared noticed that she was wiggling more, when he pulled away from her breasts he realized that she'd gotten her shorts half way down her legs and was trying to divest him of his jeans. He sat up and kicked them off before tugging her shorts down her legs.

He paused over her panties and looked deeply into her eyes. He was sure it would kill him but he had to at least give her the option. "Last chance to change your mind, Stryder."

"Shut up, Howe," she snapped slipping her panties off. He kept his eyes locked on hers but couldn't help the laugh. "Your turn."

Jared took a deep breath. Melanie was naked beneath him and in a few seconds he would be too. This really was the moment of no return. He sat up on his knees and relieved himself of his boxers. He held still once more. He knew Mel would want to investigate again, he just hoped she would keep her hands to herself this time. He was so primed a few strokes would lead to embarrassment and he had to make this good for her.

Her legs relaxed. Jared ran his hands up from her ankles to her knees. With gentle firmness he parted her thighs. She yielded to him, letting his eyes devour her fully exposed body. He lay down in the cradle of her thighs, just holding her for a moment, feeling every inch of her against every inch of him. It was no longer torture. This was divine. This was bliss. This was a balm to his soul. This was love.

"I love you, Melanie," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled and gave a breathy laugh. "Lucky me."

He tried to keep the smile from his lips, but couldn't. "Say it back."

"Or what?"

"Or we're done here," he lied, grinning.

Her hand snaked down to his manhood. He groaned at the feel of her

fingers around his cock. "Liar."

Jared snatched her hand away, when the other reached for him, he caught it and pinned them both over her head. "Maybe, but say it anyway."

She bit her lip and smiled and he knew. She was teasing him. Two could play that game. He shifted against her. Bringing the fullness of his erection against the warm softness of her quim. She moaned deep in her throat at his gentle thrusts and arched her back invitingly.

"Say it, Melanie," he groaned. His torture was backfiring quickly. The more she wiggled beneath him the harder it got to resist her and his mind was screaming at him to just do it already but his heart wouldn't let him. "Say it!"

"I love you too, Jared," she moaned, thrusting her hips up to meet his.

He groaned in relief. Jared released her hands, they both dove into his hair directing his lips to hers. He did his best to distract her with kisses as he took his hardened flesh in hand, positioned it at her entrance and slowly pressed forward. She tensed and Jared stopped. He hated the thought of hurting her- not even a full inch in and he already was.

"No, it's okay," Mel said, her voice tight. "I know it'll hurt but just... Do it fast... Like- pulling off a bandaid."

Jared breathed heavily against her lips. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Jared nodded, he sealed his lips over hers and pushed his hips forward, with one solid thrust. It was heaven and hell all mixed up together. On the one hand she was so tight, so wet, so soft- it was the most pleasurable feeling of his life. Seated completely inside of her, inside of the woman he loved. He wanted nothing more than to pull out and push back in, over and over until they both mindless with it. But, on the other, Mel wasn't with him in this state of euphoria. With his one solid thrust he swallowed her shriek. She had her arms stretched out on the bed, gripping the sheets with white knuckles and her legs tensed around his hips, every inch of her body was tight with pain.

So he sat there, enrobed in her heat, feeling the pounding of her heart around his manhood. He released her lips and peppered his face and throat with kisses, even returning his mouth to her breasts, knowing how that, at least, had given her pleasure. He kept his hands planted in her hips, gripping them tightly, fighting himself for some control. This was the woman he loved. He had to be in control.

It was probably just a few minutes but it felt like hours. Eventually he felt her begin to respond again. He worked her breasts with his mouth, even moved one hand to finger his clit. Soon she was writhing once more, moaning and arching her back into his mouth. He shifted gently, pulling out a half inch tops and thrusting back in. When she stayed loose and relaxed, he chanced pulling out farther and then farther still.

Jared tried not to pound into her the way he so wanted to. He tried to keep his precious control but Melanie was moving with him now, meeting him half way, tugging him closer, hiking her legs farther up his back, until her knees were tucked under his armpits. He pulled away for a moment, taking hold of her left leg and throwing it over his shoulder. Her moans grew in volume, he kissed her to keep her quiet, all the while wishing he didn't have to. He wanted to hear her scream in pleasure and promised himself that one day he would.

With her leg over his shoulder, his hand went back to her hip. He worked her hard, harder than he intended to but Melanie wasn't complaining so he wasn't about to stop. Her climax snuck up on him. Suddenly she was everywhere. Her lips trying to break away from his to scream, her body twisting and turning, fighting against his hold on her hip. Her inner muscles gripping him so hard he could barely move. And just as soon as it started it was over. She slumped back against the bed, her leg falling from his shoulder, her lips softening beneath his.

Jared picked up the pace. Now that he'd seen to her needs it was time to see to his own. He tucked his head in her shoulder, holding her tight to his chest, thrusting, thrusting, until he couldn't even think to kiss her anymore. He just breathed through each forward movement. His eyes screwed shut and he pulled out, finishing all over the bedspread between Melanie's legs.

He collapsed on top of her, holding her close and whispering promise after promise in her ear.

"I will always be here, I will always keep you safe, you're my family now, I love you, I love you, I love you..." Over and over again, until they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was a subtle movement by his side that woke him. Jared sat up. It was a dream. A memory, but only a dream. He was in her Uncle Jeb's caves with Jamie and all that was left of humanity and his Melanie... His Melanie was gone.

He'd known it was a bad idea to send her off on her own. But she had been so sure that Sharon was still human and that she would freak if Jared was there when Mel approached her. She had been right about that one, of course. When Jared had caught up to Sharon and Maggie they had nearly killed him until the kid popped up from behind him.

Those days were numb for him. He couldn't remember much of what he'd said or done, only that he'd found Mel's note but not her and it was so obvious that the Seekers had her. His every smile dried up. There was no more joy in the world because there was no more Melanie. It was all a haze- finding Jeb's caves, discovering that he wasn't the only to make it out alive. Something that at one time would have filled him with joy and hope was meaningless now. All because it was without her.

Jamie shifted again by his side. Jared ignored it. He closed his eyes and tortured himself with memories of the next day. Waking up to Melanie climbing out of bed naked. The slight bruise on her hip from his hand. The guilt he'd felt until she told him to stop being an idiot. How they had laughed and washed each other in a nearby spring before Jamie had woken up. That night when she tackled him and demanded to do it again, and once they had how she asked to do it again but that she be on top this time. And the hundreds of times after that. He remembered kissing the small of her back when she told him she wanted to try it with him behind her. He remembered taking her against the wall of a parasites shower, slipping and falling, taking the shower curtain down with them. He remembered how good it felt the take her outside under the stars, far enough from their hiding place that he could let her scream her pleasure to the heavens- because it was heaven.

And now he was in hell...

The bed shifted again, he felt a body sit up next to him. He didn't bother looking back, just barked over his shoulder, "go back to sleep."

"What the hell, Howe?!" He started. His mind suddenly completely clear of sleep. Everything rushed back.

"Melanie?" He gasped.

"No, it's freakin' George Washington," she snapped, clearly irritated. "Who did you think it was?"

"Jamie," he said, honestly.

She sighed, "I know I've been MIA this past year but not being able to tell the difference between your girlfriend and her younger brother...? Something's wrong with all of that, Jared."

He sat frozen for a second, staring into the darkness where he now knew he would find her, sitting calmly by his side, right where she belonged. His Melanie.

Jared rolled over, taking her beneath him, just as he had so many years ago. Just he had hours ago after she told Ian about Wanda and got the plans rolling to get her a new body. After dragging her back to his room, stripping her down, throwing her on the bed and having her every which way he could get her. He kissed her like he had tried to when she woke up, only this time she wrapped her arms around him, instead of punching him.

He laughed against her lips, relief flooding him. With firm sure movements, built on years of experience with this woman and this body, he pressed into her wetness, her flesh sucking him, hugging him tightly. He rode out the storm of his emotions. The potent relief of having her back right where she belong. The thankfulness that she had been paired with Wanda of all the souls in the universe. The love that had never faded and never would.

He hadn't kept his promise to keep her safe when he took her virginity but he swore silently and to no one but himself that there was no way anyone or anything was going to take her away from him again. She would never be beyond arms reach, she would never go off on her own into this strange and unkind world. He would always be there right by her side, because he knew he wouldn't be able to survive it again.

If this world was going to the souls, if those souls were going to claim the humans in these caves, they would claim Jared and Mel together. And, in truth, if that were to be the case- he wouldn't have any other way.

THE END

* * *

A/N: if you liked this keep an eye out for my multiple chapter Ian and Wanda fic coming soon!


End file.
